


Will You Guide Me?

by CrystalKnight



Series: Help From Mystic Messenger <3 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gonna do what I want, Guidance and healing, No the RFA aint gonna hurt anyone in a violent way, Other, Special, happiness, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: The main character has a lot of issues to sort out, and she needs the RFA to guide her. Because she's hurting and she can't do it alone. So will Mystic Messenger please guide her?





	1. Stress and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well just to let you know, in this chapter there will be hints of abuse. Both sexual and physical, but the RFA isn't doing any of it. Just warning you before hand. Thanks.

“I want to die…”

 

I was stressed out and rapidly getting depressed. The deadline for my projects was nearing and I had too much work to finish. There just didn’t seem to be enough time. Dad yelling, and his comments weren’t making things better.

 

“This isn’t high school. Stop fucking telling me that I should be doing this or that. This isn’t just one assignment, I am literally killing myself trying to get things done.” I muttered under my breath, staring hard at the computer screen for my essays.

 

It was so exhausting and stressful. The thing with dad was that he kept on trying to ‘advise’ me or lecture me about how I should live my life. It wasn’t a stretch when I said I was literally killing myself over these assignments. Just within this week, I had: a 10-page proposal due, around 200 pages to read, an essay due on Friday, including responses to other essays, two annotated bibliographies due, a 1500 word essay due, and guess what? MORE READING. He told me to get ahead.

 

**I’ve. Been. Trying.**

 

But I’ve been suffering too much for it. He has been complaining that I should have been studying on my day off, and I was getting irritated at him. The only real break I had was the day he commented that I should just be studying, when I stayed in bed for 3 hours watching videos of self-help. And yes, entertainment as well. Since it was my day off and I was overloaded with stress, so why couldn’t I take a break? He _knew_ I was bombarded with college work. Didn’t he also know that I was a human being who couldn’t just live life working? I must learn more than just the textbooks to prepare myself for life.

 

While living with my parents, I must be prepared to be on my own. And I must try to set my life straight now while I am still young and have the opportunity to, before I set foot on a career. Otherwise I’m screwed. And broke.

 

Damnit, I felt too much like Jaehee.

 

I’ve been doing trying to do this the whole time and failing:

 

1)      Trying to be healthy

  1. Couldn’t because I would forget to drink water so many times that I literally had to put _alarms_ on so that I wouldn’t forget.
  2. Haven’t been having proper meals since, you know, BUSY.
  3. Haven’t stepped a damn foot out of the house unless I was going to school.
  4. No exercise, nope. Zen would not be proud.
  5. Little sleep. Sometimes, I noticed that when I have bad sleep, I get sick. I’ve been healthy for 3 years, but suddenly when I haven’t slept because of school work- WAPOW. Sickness is here. Damnit.
  6. Coffee is my new best friend. Jaehee I understand you so badly, it hurts.



 

2)      Finding myself

  1. Dad keeps on telling me to work, and he thinks black and white most of the time. He thinks that my life is either composed of fun or work, which it’s not. It’s about finding myself, being happy, being healthy, and _living_.
  2. Been trying to cook, and my food is as bad as Yoosung’s weird omlette that he posted a photo of in the chatroom before.
  3. When I am watching videos for zero waste, veganism, and healthy life styles, I feel like a _fucking failure because my life is so busy I don’t have time for that when I’m interested in it._ And honestly, I know it would save me so much if I could pursue those lifestyles.
  4. When I’m trying to do something, it always seems like either my work occupies my time, I’m too tired, or my dad tries to say some shit that makes me angry or down.
  5. I’m fucking _trying_ here. I’m trying to see what I like or not, but everything I mentioned above is what’s holding me back.



 

3)      Being happy

  1. Every. Single. Thing, is getting me so frustrated and stressed that I don’t know what to do anymore.
  2.  I’ve tried counseling (which works, depending what I talk about)
  3. Meditation (which also works) but I dunno, I haven’t been able to do as much cause of a racing mind.
  4. I hate myself so, trying to work that out
  5. Don’t have time sometimes to try and make myself happy
  6. Have identity problems because dad keeps on trying to mold me into him, and he keeps on trying to live through me. It’s like who I am is never good enough for him.
  7. Understand that I must stop following what dad says. Because he’s not right. He has never been a good example to live by. At least not as a person. Yes, he may have good advice for when I don’t know how to pay bills, but not as a person.
  8. I’m so self-centered nowadays I don’t even have the will to love others that much anymore. Or maybe I’m too tired of myself and lack too much love to even bother seeing the heart of others now. Like V.
  9. I’ve turned into a cold-hearted adult that I was always afraid of becoming.



 

As you can see, I’ve been stressing, frustrated, tired, and…and…

 

“….”

 

My eyes started getting watery. I am barely holding on by a thread.

 

“Someone just please end me.”

 

I know I shouldn’t say that. I know suicide isn’t something I should take lightly. Even saying this made me feel guilty because I have suicidal friends that have been through worse. But if my friends were here, regardless if they were hurt by my words, they would still tell me that my pain was valid. That they understood. And that’s what broke me the most.

 

Tears kept on falling down my cheeks and I made no attempt to wipe them away, but I looked down on my desk and covered my eyes with my hands.

 

_How did everyone do it? Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, V, Saeyoung, and Saeran… I feel like dying. Is this how they feel? Jaehee with her stress of overwork and anxieties of the day, Zen keeping healthy but having to deal with the voices in his head because of his family and their abuse, Yoosung trying to cope with his loneliness and loss of the flame of his life, Jumin with the unbearable isolation and environment that forced him to hide/suppress his feelings till everyone thought it wasn’t there anymore, Saeyoung always trying to smile and act like everything was ok when it’s not-_

* * *

Flashes of my senior year in high school came back to me as I thought about that.

_I looked in the mirror and was crying almost every night. Trying to smile, the pain just hurt more as I tried to act like everything was ok. Because I didn’t want anyone to be bothered. To make sure no one knew I was in pain._

_Looking up what anxiety disorders meant on the internet, mind drifting back to the image of a knife and having itchy wrists at the thought of it._

 

* * *

 

Then as I slowly shifted to finishing my previous thought, I thought of Saeran. Other memories came back to me as I remembered his past. His pain. His behavior.

 

* * *

 

 

_I cried looking at my reflection. I promised myself that I would be stronger as an adult. Better. Make sure no one abused me or hurt me ever again like my babysitter did. Never let anyone touch me like he did in the dark when my parents were away._

_I tried to breath. I was choking, my body was off the ground. I could feel his arms around me._

_He turned off the lights and dragged me back into my bed. He forced his tongue inside my mouth even though I tried so hard to keep them closed. Climbing on top of me, he started humping me like a dog. I wanted him off. I’m scared._

_When I was sleeping over his house because my family was staying the night with his family, he told me to lay down but make sure my bottom didn’t touch the ground where I was sleeping at. He told me to hold my position up all the way through morning. When I woke up, I wasn’t in position. After a while, I realized he probably knew I wouldn’t be able to do it._

_When we were at the toy section, I was excited at the thought of getting a toy. Our mothers had given him money so that we could get toys. I was too excited, and he slapped me in the middle of the aisle. I didn’t ask for my toy anymore. I think he kept the money._

_I bent over and couldn’t breathe. His punch felt like a hard rock in my stomach and it hurt so much. I tried breathing but I couldn’t for a while._

_My little brother tried to defend me. He’s so young, he’s still in diapers even though he could walk now. He started choking my brother. I don’t want my little brother to defend me anymore. Please, just stop. Don’t hurt my brother. Not him._

_When I cried in the car, I told my mom that he kissed me. My mom confronted him and asked if he did. Of course, he denied it. I saw an angry glare in his eyes, I knew he would beat me later for telling._

_After a while of not seeing him, I met him at a store. I remember breaking into cold sweat as he threatened me, and I felt fear as I knew he was angry. Is he gonna hurt me again?_

 

* * *

 

 

“…Saeran I understand you. You’re so precious, you never deserved the hurt your mom gave you. How did you bear all that alone when Saeyoung was gone?”

 

_If I… If I wasn’t saved from myself, from the person that I was becoming. What would have happened to me?_

I bent over, burying my head deeper into my arms as I silently cried.

 

_…. Thank God, I had my friends to save me._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't show much of the RFA yet, but it will later on. Right now, I'm just giving a background of the main character and I may or may not be venting on some parts. EXAMS ARE HARD OK? COFFEE IS PART OF MY BLOOD NOW.
> 
> Also, if any of you relate to this character then I just want to do this: -hugs- I know it can be hard, but it's going to be ok. You're going to be ok. We're all here for you, you know? We won't ever leave you. As long as you keep us in your heart. :) I've been able to move on with countless challenges in my life and it's always been hard. But we're alive aren't we? We can do it! So keep on moving forward and rest from time to time. Trust me, I think everyone in the RFA can agree to that. 
> 
> And good luck if you have a ton of projects/exams as well!


	2. Zen Hears

Zen patted his damp hair down from the ends, up. Wiping the mirror, he winked as he checked himself out. Suddenly hearing his phone ring, he grabbed the phone and was surprised to see it was from Opal. Swiping it to the right, he held it up to his ear and happily greeted her as usual until he heard another man’s voice.

 

 _“What respect?”_ For a moment, Zen looked confused when he heard that. Then concern settled in as he didn’t hear a response from Opal and knew that she was with a guy.

 

“Babe, is everything ok- “

 

_“First off, I’m your father. Secondly, I’m older than you. What is there to respect about you?”_

 

Zen was taken aback at that. That, and at the tone of her father’s voice. Something inside him welled up when he heard that. “…excuse me?” he sub-consciously whispered.

 

Anger stirred in him for a moment until he heard Opal’s breathing getting heavy, and the first few breaths sounding shaky. Cold sweat broke out as he realized what was happening. Was she about to cry?

 

Horror settled in him and he put the towel down, hurrying out of the bathroom to find some clothes as they both continued to listen to him.

 

 _“You had_ no _right to disrespect me and humiliate me in front of all those people, do you understand me?”_ Opal’s father continued, infuriated.

 

Zen heard Opal attempting to talk back to him. _“But I only pointed out that we had to get this check deposited because of your ticket from that car incident! You were saying things about me to the lady and acted as if I was the only one who needed all the money! I was defending myself from you- “_

 

Finding his head phones while this was happening, Zen put it in his ears and connected it to his phone; only to hear her father scream through it.

_“I DON’T CARE. I’M YOUR FATHER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, YOU WILL_ NOT _DISRESPECT ME, EVER- “_

 

And that’s when Zen ran out the door with his motorcycle keys, texting Saeyoung to track Opal down and see where her coordinates are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu~ So as you could already tell from the previous chapter, Opal (MC) has dad issues. Abuse doesn't just come in physical form. I say this because I don't know how far this story will develop, and how much I will expose MC's history. Hopefully I will write more about it, then it would make much more sense.


	3. Why Your Pride, Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal (the MC) is in the car with her dad and the fight resumes. Why does he choose his pride every time?

Each thing coming out of dad’s mouth was like him stabbing my heart himself. I was angry, frustrated, and hurt. Of course, I was. Who likes being yelled at by a narcissistic egoist with more love towards his pride than his daughter?

 

_At least Zen’s different. I mean, yeah, he’s an egotist, but at least he has a heart of gold. And he treasures loyalty above all. More so than his ego. Zen knows how important his relationships to others are.  How much it means to be hurt by them, and how much it means to by saved by them._

I tried not to smile at the thought of Zen. Thinking of him helped me calm down. Granted, both dad and Zen were angry at the wrong people for a long time. Well, at least Zen no longer is angry at the wrong person. Or maybe he wasn’t angry at his brother, but just hated how cold he acted? I could see without a doubt that Zen still loved his family. Even if it brought painful memories. Even if they still rejected him.

 

 _At least Zen is away from his toxic household._ I thought. _No matter how much you love them, if they hurt you this much and become toxic, then… it’s best to walk away if you can._ Admiration swelled inside.

 

_How is Zen able to still love them? Forgive them? We both have psychologically abusive parents. His mother for him, my father for me. To still reach out to them after all that he’s been through all alone, how does he do it?_

 

For a moment, I didn’t focus on dad. In that moment, all I could feel was my heart melting with love for Zen. Tears trickled down at that, and I quickly wiped it away so that dad couldn’t see. Thankfully dad was silent and staring hard at the road after our fight.

 

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. Suddenly thinking about Zen’s own courage to face his past and family helped me find my own.

_Ok, let’s try to make up…_

 

“Dad.” Still eyeing the road, he kept an angry silence for a while until he spoke. “What?”

 

“Look dad… I know you get angry more often because you have PTSD but- “

 

Stopping a little too hard at the stoplight, he fumed again in frustration. “IT’S NOT BECAUSE OF PTSD OPAL!!”

 

Shocked, I suddenly became angry again. Like, wtf? “YOU TOLD ME BEFORE THAT YOU GET ANGRY MORE OFTEN BECAUSE OF PTSD DAD”

 

“WHY THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN? YOU’D BETTER SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH OR YOU- “

 

Closing my eyes briefly, my jaw tightened. This always happened. It always came down to respect to him, when I knew deep down what the truth was.

 

That he was always just finding reasons to be angry, not wanting to be proven wrong, defending his ego as if that was all he had, defending the emptiness he had inside, his lack of love towards himself, his frustration and anger towards himself, succumbing to his victimizing tendencies all the time, and not wanting to face his problems or his guilt because he couldn’t handle anything more. Because he was deeply hurt before.

 

_But is that a reason to hurt the people important to him? Is that a reason to hurt others like this? Is that a reason to treat people like shit every time? No. It never is a reason. It just hurt him and myself every time._

And that’s why I hated him.

 

_I fucking hate you dad._

“FINE, I’M SORRY OK? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME TO TREAT YOU LIKE MOM DOES TO YOU AND BE SUBMISSIVE, BE A FUCKING SERVANT TO YOU AND CATER TO YOUR SHITTY ASS-FRAGILE EGO??”

 

Glaring daggers at him, I could see it in his face that to him, I crossed the line. But I didn’t care. I didn’t _fucking care anymore._ And now, I knew I was done for, so I just unbuckled my belt and was ready to run out as soon as the car stopped sometime. Shit, I was even thinking that I should just jump and roll out, considering we were on the right lane and I was safe enough to.

 

“IF YOU DON’T LOWER YOUR TONE AND GET RID OF THAT FUCKING DISRESPECTFUL EXPRESSION, THEN YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OPAL! IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, GET OUT!!! MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE AND DON’T EVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN-”

 

_“MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!! MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!”_

_“What the- Damnit Saeyoung!”_

 

Snapping towards my window, I saw a clear view of someone familiar riding on his motorcycle with headphones on and holding a can that read ‘707’s Special Attention Roars<3’  

 

Eyes big, I whispered in astonishment. “Zen…?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, I know Opal may seem childish, but her dad isn't the most healthiest person to be with either. I dunno, I have everything in my head when it comes to both characters, but what do you guys think? Can you tell me your opinions so far?


	4. I'm Free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen comes and takes the princesses away! Lol, well, that's not entirely how it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there are a lot of mistakes in the writing but I will tidy it up later after some sleep. Night!

Seeing Zen swearing and automatically scrunching his nose, I couldn’t help but laugh. Cruel as it was, it was funny to see Zen’s face make a weird expression because of his allergies. Of course, I would never *ahem* be cruel enough to send pics of it if I could. Or…accept them from Saeyoung *cough cough*.  

 

“Who the hell is that?”

 

Startled, I suddenly remembered dad was here. Looking back and forth at the two of them, I got worried. I never expected them to meet. Especially when dad and I were in a fight like this.

 

“He’s my friend dad. “

 

“ _He’s your friend?_ ”

 

Anger started rising, as I took offense at the way he said that.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean._

 

Zen started yelling, signaling dad to stop on the side line. Frowning deeply, dad lifted his chin a little and I thought for a moment that he was going to be stubborn and continue driving. Looking Zen up and down, dad made a disgruntled noise before slowing to the side.

Curious, I unlocked my door to greet Zen. As I was unlocking it, he got off his bike and rushed to me. When I saw that and his concerned face as he got closer, relief flushed through me and I grabbed my bag in hopes that he can take me away from here.

 

Arms open, Zen reached out for me when I ran to envelop in Zen’s warmth. Breath hitching, I couldn’t hold it anymore and started breaking down in Zen’s embrace. Holding me tightly but gently as if afraid of ruining this moment and hurting me, he spoke softly in my ear through my sobs.

 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok Opal, I’m here. Your dad isn’t going to hurt you anymore. I’ll take you to a safe place ok?” Nodding wildly, I desperately clinged to him. Clinged so hard that Zen started caressing my arms in concern at my behavior.

 

“ _Is he your fucking boyfriend?”_

 

A harsh voice interrupted. Freezing, my crying stopped, and I started shaking. My emotions were too out of place for me to control it, so I was shaking out of nervousness. Having everything happen so far was draining me, and I wished that I could just go.

 

Eyes flashing, Zen glared at him. I could hear Zen’s breathing and knew that he was angry. Dad took offense at that and started to get into a tense stance as if he was ready to fight. Firmly holding onto me, Zen drew me to his side protectively and kept his arms wrapped around me. “I’m going to take Opal. Somewhere safe from _you.”_

 

“And who the fuck are you?! You know what? FINE. GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE. HOPE YOUR HAPPY BEING HIS SLUT FROM THE LOOKS OF HIM. DON’T EVER COME BACK.”

 

I blinked. Zen was pulling me away, but I stopped us as dad was climbing back inside the car. Rage swallowed me whole. And my voice boomed above the passing cars.

 

“YOU SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

 

Dad smirked at me, looking as if he won for getting a reaction out of me and provoking me. But I had. Fucking. Lost. It.

 

Running up to the car, I slammed my bag into the windows and started kicking the doors, making dents into it. I may not look strong, but when shit came down, I could _hurt_ people. It was the reason why Zen had to hold me back in shock after I broke a window open, my dad gaping with wide eyes and paling at the sight of both the broken window and me overpowering Zen. If I didn’t care about hurting Zen, I could have gotten him off me in seconds. There was a reason I was a pacifist for a part.

 

Screeching at the top of my lungs, I tried going after my dad with wrath boiling in every vein. Zen yelled to rise above the screeching to get through to me, but I didn’t want to hear him. He was trying desperately to hold me down and losing grip.

 

Banging and trying to break off the passenger door, I yelled, berserk. I finally voiced what had made me so riled up.

 

“ **I DON’T GIVE A _FUCK WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME ANYMORE. BUT ZEN? HE’S MY FUCKING LIFE SAVIOR. WITHOUT THE RFA, I-“ _**Tears streamed down. Sobbing, I continued with my eyes shut as I cried harder.

****

**_“YOU- YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HIM!!! JUDGING HIM BY HIS FUCKING LOOKS? IT’S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT TREAT HIM LIKE THIS THAT HE HURTS SO MUCH. THAT HE GOT SO MANY DAMN SCARS. I HATE YOU. DON’T YOU DARE- “ _ **

****

_“OPAL THAT’S ENOUGH!”_ A ringing noise followed the amplified plea. Grabbing my ears to stop the ringing, I was grabbed by five hands and pulled backwards. Looking up and snarling, my expression changed to shock. “S-Saeran? Saeyoung?” Gaping, I saw Saeran’s expression leaked with fear and something else as their grip tightened. Zen looking worn out with sweat, but relieved at the helping hands.

 

My face flushed with guilt. I didn’t want them to have seen that. How long were they there? Flashes of my own abuse raced through my mind and I looked down in shame.

 

Being violent. Attempting to hurt others intentionally. I felt just like my abusers.

 

_I didn’t want to be like him. Like them. I’m…I’m sorry Saeyoung. Saeran. Zen…everyone…_

“...I’m sorry…” I whispered.

 

Relaxing, my wrath dissipated. Saeyoung slowly kneeled in front of me, trying to make me look at him. But I couldn’t. I tried turning away from his eyes before he gently touched my cheeks.

 

When I considered his eyes, sadness filled with it at my flinch. Then I saw grief and compassion. Even love.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

I shook my head vigorously.

 

“But it’s not.” I croaked.

 

Voice hoarse, my hand softly touched my throat. Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths for a moment before speaking again. Everyone was patient for me as they waited. A blessing I could have never hoped for before. And I was thankful for it.

 

“It’s not ok Saeyoung. I became violent. I have every right to be angry, I know, but being like that isn’t the right thing to do as a person. I know better than that, and that’s not the person I want to be. I’m… I’m so sorry. “I whispered.

 

A golden handkerchief appeared next to my face and I looked up to face the holder. It was Saeran.

 

“S... Saeran...?”

 

“Opal. You’re not the people who hurt you. You’ve been trying so hard since you learned about the wrong doings in your life, and you’ve been doing your best to make things right with yourself. What you were doing was violent, and there’s no excuse for that. But you’re better than that. Better than those who hurt you.”

Saeyoung smiled cheerfully. “Yeah! You’re too good for that. And plus- we’re here to stop you when you’re going down any wrong paths. Protecting you whenever someone is out to hurt you. That’s what friends do. We’re here for you.”

 

“Yeah babe. Count on us more. Thank goodness you called me before.”

 

“I-I called? No, I didn’t. Wait, huh? Is that how you knew to come?”

 

“Huh? Well yeah. So, it wasn’t intentional?”

 

“Butt dial~ Is your phone in your back-pocket Opal?”

 

“Yeah I- oh!” Pulling it out, I gave a sheepish smile despite my mood. “Must have auto dialed it.”

 

“Haha! I knew it! Saeran figured after he tapped into your conversation through your phone when Zen called for help. I think everyone here could agree that we were all worried. Jaehee had to convince Jumin not to send the cops here as well as a hoard of body guards. Yoosung even came out of the library early to meet up with you at our safe space.” Turning to dad, Saeyoung approached the beat-up car before leaning in to cheerfully greet him.

 

“Hi! Well your ride is screwed. I suggest calling for a tow truck before- “

 

“Already did.”

 

“Thanks bro. So, here’s what’s going to happen, Opal’s dad.”

 

Saeyoung switched to a malice tone.

 

“If you _ever_ get near Opal unless you’ve gone through proper therapy and plan to apologize to her, don’t ever get near her, do you understand? I will erase all the evidence there is digitally about what happened today except for the phone conversation you had with your lovely daughter. Go near her and we will do whatever it takes to destroy you, do you understand?” He smiled a sickly-sweet smile.

 

Dad just stared, stunned. Then you could see anger slowly building up in his face. Before dad said anything though, Saeyoung turned away and got in the driver’s seat as Saeran and Zen helped me inside the hot red sports car.

 

“Adios, dumbass!” Saeyoung honked the car before driving off, Saeran raising his hands in the air and giving my dad the finger with both hands. I laughed at that, feeling liberated and grateful at my friends. No- my new family. Or have we always been one since I entered the RFA? Feeling the chilly wind hit my face, I howled and threw my arms up.

 

_I’m free. Thank you!_

 

 


	5. Cafe Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting everyone up at the café.

After Saeyoung, Saeran, Zen, Yoosung and I met up at Jaehee’s café, we waited until the place closed so that we could have some privacy. This way- Jumin, V, and Jaehee could join in on the conversations after work. I told everyone that I was fine and that we could all chat on the messenger, but they were too worried. Everyone wanted to check up on me personally.

 

“Thanks guys, but I’m seriously ok now. It wasn’t a physical fight.” I insisted. Tired, I sipped the coffee. Although I said that, I felt kind of weak after constantly thinking about dad’s words.

 

_“IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, GET OUT!”_

_“DON’T EVER COME BACK”_

_“GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE”_

Then rage boiled through my body as I thought about what he said about Zen and me.

 

_“_ _HOPE YOUR HAPPY BEING HIS SLUT FROM THE LOOKS OF HIM”_

Zen gently touched my shoulder. I snapped out of it and looked at him startled. Gazing at me with concern, he placed a finger on top of my knuckles, which were wrapped tightly around the cup. It was cracking under my grip.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

Hastily letting go, I looked apologetically at Jaehee who just gave me a reassuring smile. When she shook her head saying it was ok, I kind of teared up from guilt and gratitude.

 

“I will pay you back Jaehee!” I promised, looking both very determined and suddenly, very, very, worried.

 

_Right, money… What am I gonna do? I don’t… Have a job, or a home now…_

 

Sighing, my shoulders slumped. “I feel so spent right now.” Gripping my hair and staring powerlessly at the cracked cup, I felt tears starting to well again. “What am I gonna do?” I whispered.

 

Saeran nudged my shoulder on my left and clasped his hand over mine. Gently pulling my hand away from my hair, he held it tight. “…you don’t have to do any of this alone you know. You have us now Opal. Remember?”

 

Saeyoung agreed with Saeran’s statement. “My brothers right, you got us now Opal! You think we would really leave you alone? That’s not what family does. Stop trying to bear the whole world on your shoulders alone, Opal.”

 

“Yeah. We all know how that could have ended up with V if you hadn’t saved him too. Give your heart a break Opal.” You actually started choking up at what Yoosung was saying.

 

“We wouldn’t want you to go through your struggles alone. Family helps bear the burdens, and since we are family, we will help carry it.” A familiar voice said.

 

Looking up, you saw Jumin and V walking towards the table. You were so consumed with what was going on, you didn’t even notice them come in the café. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you noticed you haven't posted another chapter to this story in two months...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi lol I decided to stop writing fanfics so there will be no more continued content.


End file.
